This Is It
by Wicked-Witch-of-the-Midwest-18
Summary: ehh...you get no summery for this one. random 1D one shot for Brieanna! :


I rolled over, groaning as I realized how early it was. It was Saturday morning, what the heck was I doing up at 7:30? Out of habit, I picked up my phone and smiled to myself when I saw that I had a new text message. I opened it, my smile growing as I read it.

_Morning babe, hope you slept well ;)_

Harry and I had been friends for a couple years, ever since my family had taken a vacation to visit my cousins in Cheshire. We met by accident, but became fast friends. I had been there through the X Factor, their first CD, the UK tour, and now the US tour. Even though we had only seen each other in person a couple times, we talked or skyped all the time and my feelings towards him were changing from friendship to something more. Not that I could ever tell him that. Even so, he usually sent me a text in the morning, since he lived in London and I was stuck in the Midwest. Something short and sweet, meant to make me smile when I got up.

A look of confusion crossed over my face as I remembered that Harry and the rest of the boys had just arrived in America, ready to kick off their tour with Big Time Rush this Friday. Which meant that it was 7:30 where he was too. I picked up my phone again. _Morning Haz! What are you doing awake? _I sent the message, closing my eyes again.

The next thing I knew, there was a pounding at my door. My younger brother, telling me to wake up. I looked at the clock: 10:15. "I'm up, I'm up! Jeezus!" I yelled as my brother knocked on my door again. Rolling my eyes, I automatically checked my phone. _Excuse me, but you're obviously awake too! _I grinned at Harry's typical cheeky response. I rolled out of bed slowly, trying to type a response at the same time. Which proved to be an epic failure. I revised my text, then sent it, throwing my phone onto my bed.

Fast forward six days to Friday. The day of One Direction's first US concert ever. Otherwise known as the day I finally got to see Harry again. We had been texting back and forth all day and it was a nice way to keep my mind off of the long drive to the concert.

My phone rang again and I smiled at the familiar ring tone. I pulled it out, noticing my best friend rolling her eyes at me as I replied to him. "What?" I asked out loud, putting my phone back down.

"Nothing," Elizabeth said, smirking slightly.

I raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Watch it, or I'm leaving you at the hotel while I go meet up with the boys." She rolled her eyes again, knowing that it was an empty threat.

A very long four hours later, we finally arrived at the hotel. With me having connections in high up places, we had managed to get a room inside the same hotel as the boys. I exchanged a look with Elizabeth as we pulled up, seeing all of the girls who were already waiting outside of the hotel.

"Ready for chaos?" Elizabeth said, leaning over to look out my window. I sighed, gathering my things as we parked the car. Opening the car doors, the screaming was almost deafening and the boys weren't anywhere to be seen. I shuddered to think of how loud the concert itself would be.

Shoving our way through the crowd, we finally made our way to the front desk. The receptionist was skeptical of us until I pulled the reservations out of my bag. She quickly checked us in and gave us our room keys, pointing the way to the elevator. We thanked her and walked over to it, leaving the screaming girls behind.

"So, what time are we meeting up with the boys?" Elizabeth asked, looking out our window. The amount of people outside hadn't stopped growing since we had arrived and it was only 1:00 in the afternoon. I couldn't even imagine what the boys were thinking right now.

I joined her at the window, checking my phone again. "In about 20 minutes. We're supposed to meet them in Liam's room." she nodded in response, taking another look out the window before going to get ready.

About fifteen minutes later, Elizabeth finally emerged from the bathroom, her outfit changed, hair styled, and makeup done. I got up from my position on the bed, shaking my head. "Jesus Christ Liz, could you have taken any longer?"

She stuck her tongue out at me, taking another look in the mirror. "I'm sorry that I wanted to make myself look somewhat presentable before we left." I scoffed, looking her over. She looked flawless as always.

"First of all, presentable? You always look presentable. And second, I didn't think you were that into all of this." I retorted, sifting through my bag until I found my outfit.

She looked over at me, brushing some of her light blond hair out of her face. "Who ever said that? Just because I'm not totally in love with one of them like someone else I know, doesn't mean I don't want to look good."

I blushed scarlet red, stopping inside the doorway to the bathroom. "I am not in love with him!" I protested, maybe a little too loudly.

"Whatever you say babe," she chuckled as I quickly shut the bathroom door.

Thankfully, it didn't take me nearly as long to get ready as it took Elizabeth. I came out of the bathroom and with one last check in the mirror, I was ready to go. "Come on Liz, let's go, we're already late." I said impatiently, my hands on my hips, as she pulled herself away from the window.

"Fine, fine. Let's go see your lover boy and all his friends." she said, teasing me. I glared at her, opening the door and walking out. She was lucky I loved her and knew that she loved the boys just as much as I did.

We made our way to the elevator and I pushed the button for floor number six, two floors above our own. Luckily, the hotel staff had done a pretty good job of keeping the crazy fans downstairs, so there was no one around to see us slip quietly into Liam's room.

Once inside, I was practically knocked off my feet by a bone-crushing hug. I laughed, hugging Harry back. "I've missed you Brie!" he said, his ever deepening voice melting my heart.

"I've missed you too!" I replied, pulling away and smiling happily. I hugged the rest of the boys quickly before noticing Elizabeth standing somewhat awkwardly off to the side. "Oh! And this is my best friend Elizabeth, better known as Liz."

The boys all said hello as Elizabeth waved, smiling widely. I noticed her gaze linger slightly longer on Niall and I grinned, knowing that he was her favorite.

"So, why the long wait?" Harry asked as we settled comfortably around the room.

I shot a look at Elizabeth and she looked down at the ground sheepishly. "Ask her. She's the one who was in the bathroom for fifteen minutes."

The boys laughed and Liam spoke up, smiling. "Doesn't matter; you're here now." I caught Harry's eye and he smiled happily at me until I blushed and looked away.

"Will you go out with me, Brieanna?" it was later that night and we were heading back to the hotel, after chilling at an empty park. The concert was amazing, although my ears were still ringing. Which may have explained my reaction.

"_What?_" I asked incredulously, jumping slightly away from Harry. It was a question that I had been wanting to hear for years, but I had never imagined that it would actually happen. And on tonight of all nights.

I turned towards him, my mouth still slightly open, not quite sure I heard him right. He looked at me strangely, one eyebrow raised. I swallowed audibly, slinking back towards him.

"Not exactly the reaction I was expecting." Harry muttered, looking over at me. I swallowed hard, looking at the ground sheepishly.

"Sorry Haz…I just…that wasn't what I was expecting either." I replied, not looking over at him. I just knew my face was crimson red, and I didn't feel like reliving the embarrassment by looking over at Harry again.

Harry's face fell slightly. "Well, a simple no probably would have worked just fine."

My head snapped up. "You think I don't want to? Oh no…no no no. I'd love to go out with you Harry." I said, a slight smile ghosting over my face.

"Really?" he asked, his voice so full of hope I had to laugh. I nodded in reply, biting my lip slightly. "Well then, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know, I might have plans with a very attractive boy." I giggled, teasing him.

Harry gasped dramatically, his hand flying to his mouth. "I have competition? Where is he? I'll take him down!" he said, causing me to start laughing, which caused a grin to break out on Harry's face. "I'll be at your hotel room at six." he said as we reached my floor, leaning over and kissing my cheek lightly.

All the way back to my room, I had a goofy grin on my face, letting the night's events slowly sink in. I unlocked the door quietly, not sure if Elizabeth was asleep or not. Unfortunately, she was and I was left without anyone to geek out with. Shrugging, I crept into the bathroom to change and slipped into bed, quickly falling asleep.

Four months later and I was near my breaking point. Sure, from some people's point of view, it should have been the happiest four months ever. And most of the time, it was. Harry would fly out alone, just to see me. Send me presents randomly from whatever city the boys were touring in at the moment. But yet, it was so hard to focus on the good things with all the bad things that kept happening.

It wasn't even anything that was Harry's fault. It was the fans. Apparently they couldn't handle the fact that Harry had a girlfriend. The hate was brutal and constant. Sure, there were the occasional nice messages, but again, it was easy to overlook. I just didn't understand why the fans all loved Danielle and Eleanor, but when it came to me, there was nothing but hard feelings.

The problem was, I had no one to talk to. Elizabeth said to just brush it off, I had never been close to the other two girlfriends, and I couldn't possibly tell any of the boys. Especially not Harry. He got plenty upset looking over his own mentions, I didn't need him to see what they were saying about me too.

I sighed, looking in the mirror, still not sure of what I was about to do. There was a concert tonight and Elizabeth and I had tickets again, courtesy of the boys. I took a deep breath, picking up my phone. Unable to type out the text, I set it back on the counter.

Walking out into the hotel room, I flopped onto the bed. I couldn't bring myself to break up with Harry, and yet, I knew I had to. It was the only way this would all end. Shakily, I finally typed out a message. _I'm so sorry Harry. I just can't do this anymore. I'll see you at the concert tonight, but after that you're free. I pressed send before I could second guess myself and shut my eyes tight. _

_I slowly got ready for the concert, ignoring my phone every time it rang. The only reason I was still going to the concert was because the boys had gone out of their way to get us special front row tickets. And I couldn't just let Elizabeth go on her own. So here I was, getting ready to go to my now ex-boyfriend's concert. Definitely not my idea of a party. _

_We had at our seats for a while now, and I was starting to lose it. How could I possibly make it through this entire concert? As if she knew what I was thinking, Elizabeth reached over and squeezed my hand gently and I gave her a small smile. Minutes later, the lights dimmed and the concert began. _

_I knew that Harry knew I was there. Not only because he gave us the tickets, but because he kept looking at me throughout the first three songs. I refused to meet his eyes, but I could feel his eyes on mine. I could also feel tears start to well up in my own eyes, not sure how much more I could take. _

_Sometime during the next song, I looked up and Harry's eyes and mine finally met. To my surprise, there were tears in his eyes, which matched the ones in my own. But what Harry did next surprised me even more._

"_Guys, guys." he said, interrupting Zayn in the middle of his solo. The looks on the other boy's faces matched every other person in the room; no one knew what Harry was up to. They all took a seat on the couch that was on stage, letting Harry have the spotlight._

_He took a deep breath and looked right at me as he spoke. "So…I got a text message today. From my girlfriend, Brieanna. And here I was thinking that maybe it was a text saying good luck at the show tonight. But it wasn't. Instead, it held some of the most heartbreaking news I have ever read. It said," and here Harry paused, taking a shaky breath before continuing again. "it said that she wanted to break up with me. No explanation or anything. Which automatically made me assume it was something I did. But then I realized, it wasn't me. It was all of you guys. The fans, who sit on Twitter and think it's okay to send hateful messages to my girlfriend. The fans who have never even met her and yet have the nerve to call her terrible names. The fans who pushed her so far that she doesn't even want to be with me anymore. And you know what? That is not okay. Say what you want about me, about my band, but none of you have any right to say that about my girlfriend."_

_Harry finished his speech, and I could tell he was doing his best not to break down in tears. The same couldn't be said for me, seeing as I had started crying almost immediately. I just couldn't believe that Harry had stopped the concert to do that. Looking up, I could see his eyes resting on me, willing me to say something. _

_I met his eyes, a watery smile making it's way onto my face. "I love you Styles." I mouthed. He grinned widely and the other boys surrounded him as Zayn picked up where he had left off. _

"_I love you too Brie." _


End file.
